There is More Music in My Veins Than Blood
by they're only words
Summary: My submission for the iPod Shuffle Challenge.


A/N-I got tagged by Zuzzeroo for the iPod shuffle challenge thing. I'm sure you've all heard the rules by now, but if not, then here you go:

**If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your iPod or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. You only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

So, yeah. Kinda hard, but a lot more fun than it sounds. I'll admit it though, I kinda cheated. When my media player brought up a song that I had already written a drabble for, I skipped it. But I don't think that really counts, since it was the computer being weird. And I tag...**YOU!** If you're reading this, then consider yourself officially tagged. Really, try it! It's fun.

Disclaimer-I don't own Life with Derek or any of the songs, nor was any copyright infringment intended.

* * *

**#1: Learning to Fly-Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**

Being together was like learning to fly. It was all ups and downs. They could never tell how the day would go when they woke up. It usually depended on their first interaction of the day. If Casey came into Derek's room and woke him up sweetly, then the day would be good, and the two would be so sickeningly sweet it made everyone nauseous. If Derek woke up late or on his own, then started off with a jerk-like comment, then Casey would argue back, and that would be it. The whole day would be arguing, and generally made everyone around them miserable. Those days were the hardest. Either way though, what goes up must come down.

**#2: Glorious Day-Weezer**

Edwin woke up that morning and decided that today was going to be the day, and it would be glorious. He would finally tell her how he felt after all this time. He knew that she wanted him to say it; he had just been too scared to admit it. That was just the way he was, he was naturally shy and awkward around girls. Molly Moscovitz had been the only girl that he had been comfortable talking to, and look where that had gotten him. He had turned into the mini-stalker. But it wouldn't be that way with Lizzie. With Lizzie it would be glorious.

**#3: 99 Red Balloons-Me First and the Gimme Gimmes**

"So, why did you buy all these balloons?"

"They were on sale. C'mon, it'll be fun," Derek answered. She looked back at him doubtfully.

"You know that I'm not six anymore, right?" Marti asked. "I turned 13 last month. And you're 23. Shouldn't you be acting like an adult?"

"Who wants to do that?" She looked at him again. "Oh, be quiet and just help me get the helium tank out of the trunk."

They spent the day blowing up the balloons and letting them go into the atmosphere, only popping a few when other people came by to take pictures of the scenery. It scared them and totally ruined their pictures. Marti had to admit, it was pretty fun.

**#4: Pull the Curtain-The Pink Spiders**

Sometimes he hated being popular. Everyone talked about what was going on with him. It was his life and he constantly had people looking at him and wondering what was really going on, since the rumors tended to get distorted as time went on and no one really knew what was real and what was fake. Not knowing didn't stop them from talking though. He wished he was on stage or something, so that if everyone was going to talk about him, he could at least pull the curtain closed and not have to deal with them staring at him. His life wasn't a show for everyone to watch. He and the girls he dated really knew what happened; everyone else only knew half the story.

**#5: Mother Nature's Son-The Beatles**

Tinker was really happiest outside. At school he was considered to be a big nerd, but outside, no one judged him. He could lie in the grass and watch the sun travel across the sky without anyone making fun of him. Mother Nature was much kinder to him than his classmates.

**#6: London Beckoned Songs About Money Written by Machines-Panic! At The Disco**

Derek knew that if D-Rock was going to get anywhere, they needed to start writing better songs. They hyped their band up pretty good, so if they were going to tell everyone they were that good, then they needed something to back that up. Of course, there would always be people (rock critics, so maybe they don't count) that wouldn't like their music and would criticize it, but they needed to impress their fans, not the critics. But the critics wouldn't come until after the fans, so they really needed to start working on their music, otherwise it would always be a daydream. Plus, fan sites would be pretty kick ass.

**#7: A Murder of One-Counting Crows**

Emily couldn't tell Casey what she really thought about her "perfect marriage." Or, to be more precise, what she knew about said marriage. She wasn't really happy with Sean, she was just settling because she was scared. If only Derek had said something when he had the chance, then they would both be so happy. Instead she played the cookie cutter perfect wife and soccer mom, pretending to be happy, while Derek bounced around from girl to girl, never getting too serious in case Casey came to her senses and left Sean. With the kids there, though, it was never going to happen. She would waste her life just for the kids, regardless of how miserable it made her. It was such a shame. Her true love was just a dream that she had at night.

**#8: A Long December-Counting Crows**

December was always the worst month of the year, but this one was especially bad. Derek thought it would never end. He had fought with Casey, and she had left. He didn't know what she was doing, but he figured that she was still in the area, somewhere. She might have gone to L.A., or maybe even back to Canada, deciding once and for all that Hollywood was indeed too fake. He saw her briefly at their parent's Christmas party. He saw the way the light had played across her hair and his breath caught his throat. He almost went to talk to her and to try to work things out, but then she had turned around and saw him, and he had to leave and went back to his depressing little apartment in the cheap area of the city. He tried to hang out with his friends, but they said that he wasn't any fun to hang out with because it always took him a full two minutes to laugh at any joke. It was probably because he was always replaying scenes with Casey in his head. He had tried so hard to hold on to every moment that happened with her, but they were slowly starting to slip away from him. He wished more than anything that she would come back.

**#9: Northern Downpour-Panic! At The Disco**

Edwin loved when it rained. Since he slept in the attic, he could claim that his roof leaked, or that the thunder was too loud for him to sleep, and sneak downstairs into Lizzie's bedroom. 

She'd always protest and try to tell him that they'd get caught, but she never followed through on any of her threats. He'd always fall asleep with her in his arms, only to be woken up too early in the morning so that he could go back to the attic. She always woke him up sweetly, but he still didn't want to leave. He hated mornings. He wished the moon would stay in the sky forever.

**#10: Stay Don't Go-Spoon**

Casey told herself all kinds of lies about why she stayed with Max, but when it came right down to it, she only did it because she didn't think Derek was interested. It was Emily that made her see what was going on. She told her that everyone makes things up and tells themselves whatever they need to so that they'll stay put because it's easier, but telling yourself the truth is the best way to get out. After she starting believing what Emily had said, she started noticing all the wrong things that Max had said that she had thought were the right things. After Emily talked to her, it became blaringly obvious that he wasn't perfect, and all his good qualities were simply in her mind.


End file.
